Sonder
by STORIES OF PLENTY
Summary: What if Ryusake Taheshi, my homeless original character(OC) had enrolled in U.A. with Class-A/Class-B? This is basically what would happen. [My Drabbles of Ryusake Taheshi and other Original Characters]
1. Chapter 1

**Boku No Hero Academia Oneshot #1**

 **What if he had enrolled in U.A.? This is basically what would happen.**

As the day was approaching midday, people with Quirks have already filled the seats in the stadium for the Sports Festival for the last tournament. Heroes and regular people alike were packed in the stadium to watch the second years' steps into becoming a hero.

"Welcome back viewers to the third and final game! The Tournament! We are left with only 12 students like last year, but with Class B Students.

"The first battle will be between Classes A and B! To the right, is Class B! His name is Ryusake Taheshi! Quirk: Dragonbreath. He is a literal dragon in human form!"

Present Mic says as the fires behind  
Ryu burst upwards as he posed for the crowd. "To the left, he was granted 3rd place in his first year tournament. He is from Class A, the dark of the night, Fumikage Tokoyami! Quirk: Dark Shadow. Two birds in One hero!"

Present Mic said as he stepped over the stairs and fires bursted upward. He had maintained his composure for so long, and now he had to go for the offensive. "The end is near, but for which?" He blurts out as he faced Ryu's golden eyes with a scowl and Ryu returns his scowling stares with growls and flaunting his claws.

"Go Ryu!" "You can do this, Tokoyami!" Shouts of motivation can be heard from their classes and the alarm sounded their fight and Tokoyami attacks.

"Dark Shadow!" "Yessir!" Dark shadow went from his stomach and Ryu sprints towards him. Dark shadow brings back his fist to punch him, and throws it. Ryu dodges and slides under, running towards Tokoyami with his claws out.

Tokoyami grunts and Dark shadow turns to swing at Ryu. He turns and swipes Dark shadow's arm to avoid getting hit. Ryu's fury swipes eventually got a hit on it and he manages to get on to his eyes, merely blinding one eye. Tokoyami grunts and calls him back.

Dark shadow does and reforms back in front of Tokoyami. Ryu stances himself and his claws towards Tokoyami and counters it with forming Dark shadow around him to form up an armor. They became one and Tokoyami makes a fist along with Dark shadow's fist.

Ryu readies his Quirk and breathes out small white fires from his mouth. "Dark shadow!" Yessir!" He throws his fist and Dark shadow extends it toward Ryu, aiming for the head. Ryu breathes fire at it, earning a direct hit. Dark shadow hisses with the pain of Ryu's white fires and Tokoyami retracts back his fist.

Ryu dashes toward Tokoyami with his claws and slashes at Tokoyami. He deflects it with his left and makes a circular shield with his right. Ryu breathes fire at his shield and Dark shadow screams losing strength2. "Stay strong, Dark shadow!"

"Seems like it's going to be close huh Dek-" Uraraka asks Izuku but is distracted with taking notes of the fight. "So Ryu's mobility and speed might grant him victory, because Tokoyami's Dark shadow feeds on the dark but Ryu has Dragonbreath so he could reduce Dark shadow's strength..." the entire class could hear him mumbling as he wrote down the results in his notebook.

Tokoyami's shield faded and Dark shadow was getting melancholic. Dark shadow got off of him and let out a battle cry. Ryu sprints at him and Tokoyami grunts. "Dark shadow! Stop him!" "Yess!"Dark shadow followed and draws back his fist and throws at Ryu. He stops and clobbers his head with his fist. Dark shadow goes upward and left uppercuts Ryu, landing a hit to the face. Ryu stumbles and bleeds out from his nose.

Tokoyami grunts as Ryu hisses at his nose bleed and wipes the blood off his nose. Tokoyami calls Dark shadow to form an armor around him again. He runs toward Ryu and Ryu does the same. Tokoyami throws a punch at Ryu and he blocks it and Tokoyami punches him to his stomach.

Ryu grunts and breaths fire at Tokoyami directly, engulfing him in white flames. Tokoyami screams from the pain and Ryu stops and throws his fist. "Dark shadow!" Tokoyami shouts out a battle cry along with Dark shadow. Ryu slashes and deflected his punch and jumps upwards. Tokoyami looks up and sees his silouette. Ryu breaths down white fire upon him and engulfs Tokoyami in flames. Ryu front flips and lands behind him and rolls. Ryu turns back and waits for Tokoyami to attack. Dark shadow formed out of his armored form and Tokoyami grunts at athe pain of Ryu's fire. Tokoyami stumbles to face Ryu while he forms up his claws and walks toward him.

"Man, that guy becomes scary when he is in a fight." Kaminari comments as he watched. Tokoyami stands up and scowls at Ryu.

"DARK SHADOW!" Tokoyami shouts out as he let out his rage at Ryu. Dark shadow reaches for Ryu as he beamed at him. Ryu punches Dark shadow and lands one on the head. He knocks Dark shadow unconscious and Tokoyami is frustrated that he has to give up, but does not. He calls him back to his stomach and stanced up for boxing.

Ryu accepts the challenge and roars out as he sprinted at Tokoyami with only fists. Tokoyami does the same and they faced off. Tokoyami throws a right hook at his face and he dodges. Ryu throws a left uppercut at him but misses, and then a right straight punch. Tokoyami left uppercuts Ryu and lands it on his chest.

Ryu shrugs it off and kneads Tokoyami at the stomach and throws him around toward the white line. He lands near it and Tokoyami breathes out big ones and pants. Ryu roars and the crowd hears. They think that the students is unfit to be a sidekick. Tokoyami stumbles up and balls up his fists and Ryu pounds his chest once with his fist like King Kong.

"DARK SHADOW!" "Got it!" Dark shadow comes out and Ryu sprints at it. Dark shadow draws back his fist and throws it at Ryu. He deflects it and Dark shadow punches him with his left. He lands one on his right shoulder and managed to dislocate it.

Ryu lets out a discomforting roar and slashes Dark shadow away with his left. Tokoyami hmphs and Dark shadow backs up to draw back his fist and throws it at Ryu. He stumbles back and jumps back and away from him.

Dark shadow laughs pridefully and Tokoyami orders him to press on. "I got this!" Ryu snaps his shoulder back into place and makes a fist out of his right. Dark shadow got off of Tokoyami and shot up and draws his arms together to pound from above.

Ryu saw him and jumps back from Dark shadow's fist. His fist landed on the ground, making a crater and shaking. The crowd was going wild with the action. They were screaming for the two relentless students. Ryu faces Dark shadow as he laughed forcefully. He taunts Ryu with his finger and Ryu just growls.

"Finish him!" "Got it!" Ryu and Dark shadow lunge at each other with claws and fists and their palms collided. Dark shadow pushes him back, toward the white line. Ryu looks back and sees the line. Ryu grunts to ground Dark shadow and make him fall. Dark shadow laughs and pushes him back.

Ryu desperately breathes fire directly to Dark shadow's face. Dark shadow hisses at the pain but endures it and Ryu shouts as he hoisted himself above Dark shadow and runs on his back toward Tokoyami.

Dark shadow regains composure and shoots his arms toward the dragon. Ryu jumps and blocks it and uses the boost to get to Tokoyami. He maneuvers to punch and slash Tokoyami. "Dark shadow!" "Gotcha!" Dark shadow lunges at Ryu and by the time he gets there, Ryu had grabbed Tokoyami's shirt and sends him up and past the white line.

"Ryusake Taheshi of Class B is the winner!My oh my! What a stunning performance by both students!" Tokoyami stands back up and Dark shadow comes back to his side. Ryu walked toward them, softening the scowl on their faces. He stops in front of Tokoyami and offers his hand as a show of good will.

Tokoyami looks at it then his face. Dark shadow's eyes were shooting to his master's and to Ryu's yellow eyes. Tokoyami huffs and shakes the hand of the winner. Ryu bows in front of him before leaving the stage. The crowd was going nuts over the battle.

"Ryusake might have the best Quirk ever if he surpassed Tokoyami's Dark shadow!" Present Mic commented and Dark shadow looks at Tokoyami, and senses he is distraught, that he lost. And that he is in peace.

Tokoyami watched Ryu as he went out of the limelight, and he huffs with a smile. "Best Quirk ever huh?" Tokoyami left as the crowd roared.

"Wow! You were amazing, Ryu! I Never knew you had such a beastly style!" Ikari complimented and she just read his thoughts as he passed by with his clawed hands shredding his pockets. 'Whatever. I just hope that I can endure after this stuff.' Ryu just shrugged off the compliment and Ikari follows him. She smiles as she was walking beside him. "Well I think you were great! No need to worry!" Ikari assured with a soft smile and Ryu kept his eyes forward.

They are going to the seats where their entire class was and Ryu slumped on the front seat with Ikari. Behind them was chatter about Ryu and they were having mixed feelings about his character. "He's so bad-ass! You were so bad-ass!" "Yeah… You alright man?" "Yeah, did you go to Recovery Girl? You might be hurt?" Kendo showed concern and Ryu sent low growls at them and sent his thoughts to Ikari to be his spokesperson. Ikari was startled at first then she heard his thoughts and face Kendo's group. "He says he is fine and that you should not worry." Ikari stated and went back to watching Class A's students duke it out.

Kendo nodded and went on with watching, but can't help but glance at Ryu. Just his animalistic behavior is making her feel uneasy, along with her group. She shrugs all her thoughts aside and went on with watching the match.

 **You like a bit of action? I haven't been focusing on my main story ffor a while because I have finals coming up. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Bye :3**


	2. Chapter 2

If he went to the training camp PART 1

 **This is, like I said in my first one, what would happen if he went to it. This will be taking part in season 3 of the anime.**

The ride to the training camp was peaceful to him. With Ikari beside him, pitter-pattering her hands on her thighs. Ryu just snored about as his arms are crossed as he sleeps. The rest of Class-A is making a ruckus as he sleeps in the back of the bus, with Mineta who was eyeing them both at the seat in front of them, and thinking how lucky he is to get such a beautiful girl.

'Damn lizard. Getting Ikari for himself and not getting it on.' Mineta started whining again and Ikari hears this and spikes up. She creeps her hand with claws up his throat. "I heard that." And she chokes him. He panics for air and Ryu swats her arm once, annoyed.

Ikari looks at Ryu with eyes shock that he is glaring at her and low growling. She chuckles. "Hehehe fine." She lets go of Mineta's throat and he is grasping for air. Mineta becomes annoyed and Kaminari muffles him before saying something foolish.

Ikari returns to humming like a little girl with Ryu. "Where we going again, Sakii?" Ryu growls at her while he sent some thoughts, looking at the green scenery around them as they went to Training Camp. 'We're going to a place where we can train. And where you can surely get some air.' Ryu sent and she nods as she pitter-patters her hands.

Mineta overheard their conversation, but the other was growling and bellows to him. 'How do they understand each other like that?' He thought to himself.

"So what did you bring to camp?" 'Just a white shirt and jogging pants.'

"and you're going to use it every day?!" She exclaimed and Ryu just nods with a low grumble, and Ikari imitates vomit sounds. '*scoff* At least I wasn't doing that for my whole life.' He whips at her, making her punch his arm lightly and make pouts on her face.

The bus suddenly stops at an outlook on the camp where they'll be staying. "Alright students. Here is our stop." Eraser Head announced and they all got off one by one, with our duo be the last to get off.

Ikari stretches her arms out and runs out to the boundaries to get a better view of the gap of them from the camp. "Wow! There it is, Sakii!" Ikari points out and Ryu nods at her from the bus. "Ryusake!..." Eraser Head called for him and he promptly goes in front of him. "I know that you've had four years of exile, but try to play nice with your classmates. Ok?" Eraser says to Ryu and he nods at him, making him glad. "And try to be more caring towards them." Ryu nodded again and Mineta tugs at Eraser's pants and they both look down at him. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Hey Eraser! Long time no see!..." "Ahhh. Hello again, cats." Their heels grind on the gravel of the outlook and they do their trademark moves. "Wild Wild Pussycats!" The pussycats said with glee and as they said, cuteness.

Moments later, Ryusake compares Ikari to the Pussycats and he looks at them then her. Ikari looks at him with a tilted head and a quizzical look on her face. She comes up close to his face and they look at each other, with Ryu leaning away from her face.

"What's the matter?" 'You are alike with the Pussycats. Annoyingly cute.' Again, he was hissing at her and she smiles at the compliment. "Thank you Sakii. I think you're raggedly handsome too." Ikari grins at him and he goes off to the outlook, shoving his hands in his pockets. He would blush if his cheeks were still there. Ikari follows behind him.

Another minute later, they were being tossed off the cliff by Pixiebob's Quirk. Ikari screams as she flew and Ryusake wasn't in the flying dirt. Seconds earlier, he jumped off before he got pushed off and he slides down the cliff. He watched as Class-A fell from the outlook. He grabs a branch and uses it as a way to not get hit by the projectiles that were Class-A.

"You have three hours! Come to the facility on your own two feet! After getting through, The beast's forest!" Mandalay shouted down upon them and they bickered and bickered. Ryu just listened as Class-A did and Ikari was looking left and right for him. Until she looked up, "Ohh. Hey Sakii. What are you doing up there?" Ikari looked up to him quizzically and Ryu just slid down.

His scaly feet grind on the dirt in front of her with closed fists and he makes a low hiss. Ikari smiled at his coolness and he walks off into the forest. "Wait where are you going?" Kirishima asked Ryu with an arm reached out and makes a growling hiss back at him. He drops a nervous sweat after that.

Ikari steps in and walks backward while facing Kirishima. "He says he's going to get the food first." She goes back to following Ryu at front. Kirishima looks at Kaminari before following them. Then they were passed by the pervert of the class.

Then he was stopped by a big creature. Made of dirt. It roared at Mineta and frankly, made him piss his pants. It swung its arm at Mineta and Izuku flew at him and grabbing him before he got hit. Ryusake clapped in his mind for Izuku, but he was not interested in fighting dirt. He passes by them and trudges toward the training camp to eat.

Ikari skips along with Ryusake and hums as they walked in the forest, until out of the dirt, emerged a rhino charging at them. Ryusake walks and takes off his hector tic facemask. He growls as white fire lit his mouth. The rhino gets faster and Ryusake breathes fire and engulfs the rhino in flames.

The rhino melted until it was nothing but dust and collapsed to the dirt. Then they see a 10 ft gorilla charging at them from the side. Ikari charges at it. The gorilla pounds to where she'll be, but she dodges and seizes the chance to get on its back and slash away.

The gorilla grasps on her and she tries to squirm out of the hand but unable. The gorilla roared at Ikari and her white hair flows back from it. A smidge of dirt lands on her cheek and she smirks. He claws pierce through the hand, which made her fall, and the gorilla shrugs the pain.

'Move.' Ryusake sprinted beside her and breaths out white fire to melt off its face then down to its chest. The dirt starts to melt down to the ground, into ashes and to dust. Some of the dust was blown away to Ryusake and Ikari.

Ikari raspberries out the dust that was coming into her mouth and Ryu shrugs them off and keeps moving, with Ikari following. They see the rest of Class-A defeating the dirt monsters down back to the ground.

"1.3 Million Shock!" Kaminari electrocutes the dirt dragon and it falls beside them and they push on, shrugging the monsters off. A dragon glides its way straight toward Ryu, and he shoots out white fire at it, which made it fall to the ground and grind beside them. It's dirt rotted downward from its face, then Ryusake finished it off with piercing his claws in its throat.

It flinched before collapsing down to the ground. Ryusake drops the dirt that went to his palms. Ikari taps on his shoulder and passes him.

"C'mon! We're gonna be last!" They both sprint to the training camp and they see the front of the line.

"Don't pass me, Half-and-Half Bastard!" Bakugou snaps at Todoroki while they ran toward a beast. Todoroki freezes its right side, Bakugou blasts off the left arm. Midoriya jumps a great height and punches its head off of its shoulders.

Ryusake comes behind the leading students. Iida Tenya, Izuku Midoriya, and Katsuki Bakugou and Todoroki Shouto. Ryusake pants out while nearing the last two students in front of him. Bakugou glances behind him and sees Ryusake running and nearing him. Bakugou scoffs and snaps at him. "Don't try it, lizard-shit!" Ryusake and Bakugou send daggers at each other and they get interrupted by a pound to the side by another beastly gorilla that is at least 15 feet high.

Bakugou was thrown towards Ryusake's torso and they were both sent flying towards a trunk. The gorilla pounded the ground, gesturing them to come at it. They get themselves up and Bakugou smirks at the challenge. "Alright then, dirt shit! You're mine!" Bakugou and the dirt gorilla sprint at each other. Bakugou blasts his right arm at its chest, which made it jerk a bit. The gorilla grabbed his arm and gave him a pound to the ground.

The ground shook while the gorilla pounded him and Bakugou stands up and feels a fracture on his right arm worsening. He tries to throw consecutive hits but was interrupted by Ryusake's jump overhead and slashed its face before it could punch him again.

Ryu maneuvers to stand on its back. The gorilla tries to grab a hold of him but was immediately engulfed in flames. The gorilla's chest was letting out flames itself, forming a hole in the gorilla, and making it collapse. Bakugou scoffs at Ryu's saving him and shrugs it off, running to the camp.

Ryusake sprints to catch up with him. Ikari is jumping from tree to tree, along with Ochaco and Tsuyu on the ground. A flying beast monster flies toward them and they maneuver. "Ikari!" Tsuyu said, wrapping her tongue around Ikari and throwing her at it.

Ikari lands on its face, slashing it, then jumping on its wings to tear them off. The monster falls to the ground, and Ikari jumps off before it could crash to the ground. Ochaco and Tsuyu come to Ikari to help her up. She dusts off the dirt on her torn skirt and she glares at Tsuyu for throwing her.

"Don't worry, Ikari. All's well when end's well." Ochaco said as she pats on her back for comfort.

"It did not end for me." Ochaco laughs nervously at her snap. "We need to keep moving, Ikari and Ochaco." Tsuyu titters as they ran to the camp.

Kirishima takes down a lion beast and makes it fall to the ground, with Tokoyami's help. Dark Shadow makes another beast fall down to its knees, and Kirishima bashes its face in many times, making it fall. Kirishima pumps his fist in the air in accomplishment.

Yaomomo shoots a cannon at a lion beast that Ryusake was on, making it fall down. Ryusake jumped off its back and started sprinting to the camp, catching up with Todoroki. He freezes a humanoid dragon beast at the legs so it can't move much. Ryusake seizes the chance to melt it down. Ryusake sprints toward it beside the ice and avoids being pounded.

He veers left and slashes at its arm. It swipes right and he veers down and jumps on and off its chest backward. He was interrupted by Midoriya's jump kick that hit its head and destroyed it. He gapes at the scrawny kid as Midoriya made a thumbs-up at him. "Nice teamwork, Ryusake!"

Ryusake pats his shoulder and trudges past him. Ikari translates for Midoriya as she follows him. "Don't worry, Deku. That's his way of saying thank you." Ikari says and they go back to running. The students are sweating buckets now out of the rushing and exhilaration, adrenaline and defeating beast by beast.

 **Whooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Done with that. I'll be taking a little rest for the rest of my summer. It's been a long time since I haven't been taking this time to myself.**


End file.
